Avengers: Endgame
| running time = | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Avengers: Infinity War Captain Marvel | followed by = }} Avengers: Endgame is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on the superhero team known as the Avengers as seen in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. Avengers: Endgame is the twenty-second film in the ever-growing Marvel Cinematic Universe and the fourth film in the Avengers line following the events of 2018's Avengers: Infinity War. In the release order of the franchise, it follows Captain Marvel, which premiered little more than a month and a half earlier. Avengers: Endgame was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo with a screenplay written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It was produced by Marvel Studios for Walt Disney Productions and premiered theatrically in the United States on April 26th, 2019. Plot Cast Appearances * Ant-Man, Scott Lang * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Nebula * Rocket * Thor Odinson * War Machine, James Rhodes * Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers * Gamora * Howard Stark * Korg * Peggy Carter * Pepper Potts * Valkyrie Major villains * Thanos * Nebula Minor villains * Thanos * Crossbones, Brock Rumlow * Jasper Sitwell * Loki Laufeyson * Stonekeeper, Johann Shmidt * Black Panther, T'Challa * Falcon, Sam Wilson * Groot * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * White Wolf, James Buchanan Barnes * Aragorn * Cassie Lang * Cooper Barton * Hank Pym * Howard the Duck * Janet van Dyne * Lila Barton * Laura Barton * Maria Hill * Miek * Mustached motorist * Nathaniel Barton * Shuri * Avengers * Barton family * S.H.I.E.L.D. :* S.T.R.I.K.E. * Iowa :* Waverly * Morag :* Temple of Morag * New York :* Upstate New York ::* Avengers Compound :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Stark Tower * Vormir * Captain America's shield * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Gems :* Mind Gem :* Power Gem :* Reality Gem :* Space Gem :* Soul Gem :* Time Gem * Power armor :* Iron Man armor :* War Machine armor * Shield * Sword * Benatar, The * Van * Horses :* Flying horses * Rabbits * Rats * Flight :* Armored flight :* Winged flight * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Funeral * Spacecraft * Space travel Notes * This movie features the final cameo appearance of Stan Lee, who is a mustached motorist in the 1970s. Stan Lee passed away on November 12th, 2018 at the age of 95. Body Count # Thanos (Main timeline) - Beheaded by Thor. # Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff - Fell off cliff on Vormir to acquire the Soul Stone. # Thanos (Past timeline) - Disintegrated after Tony Stark used the Infinity Gauntlet. # Iron Man, Tony Stark - Overwhelmed by the effects of using the Infinity Gauntlet. Still dead * Heimdall - Yup, still dead from Infinity War. * Gamora - Original timeline Gamora is dead. New timeline Gamora is not. * Loki Laufeyson - Big ? on this one. Possibly resurrected via chronal anomaly. Recommendations See also External Links References Keywords Videos